


Toys

by fuzipenguin



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Established Relationship, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet has never broken his toys. But sometimes he's tempted to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 3 of Wrench of Inspiration at twins_x_ratch, prompt of "Toys". Originally published on livejournal on 11/28/11.

       "Kneel.” A softly spoken word, instantly obeyed.   
  
       Ratchet’s gaze roams the crimson and gold painted forms at his feet. The pair wait, optics fixated on the floor, hands clasped against the smalls of their backs.  
  
       Ratchet circles them, tsking slightly when Sunstreaker’s optics belligerently flit upwards to eye his master.  
  
       “You know better,” Ratchet chides. Sideswipe smirks, just slightly, before the expression vanishes into blankness once again.  
  
       Ratchet comes to stand between them, and lays a softly possessive hand on each of their helms.  
  
       “You both do,” Ratchet adds and looks forward to the next session with his new toys.


End file.
